


For Her Sidters.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, MILD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix endured it all for them, for her sisters.





	For Her Sidters.

"You owe me a kiss." Cygnus said in a gruff voice, his cold eyes roaming his daughter who looked good enough to eat. She'd been avoiding him all day, but now he had her trapped between his body and the wall. There was no escape. 

But she didn’t want too. She didn’t want too kiss him. Didn’t want him to touch her in anyway. No, Bellatrix wanted to kill him, wanted to watch the life fade from his cruel eyes, wanted to see the fear in them, fear like he’d caused her since she was a child, her and her sisters. 

Her sisters. They were the reason she endured it from him, if she fought, refused, he’d soon just move his sick advances to Andromeda, or worse, Narcissa and Bellatrix couldn’t, no wouldn’t, allow that to happen, not while she lived, not while she had the ability to keep him away from them both.. Narcissa especially, the little twelve year old was hers, had always been hers, since the day she was born Bellatrix had laid claim to the golden haired child and it was something that would never fade. 

So she smiled sweetly and slid her arms around his neck, letting him press her into the wall and his rough hands grope her while his kisses become more urgent, hands unzipping his trousers and tugging up her skirt.   
She endured it for them. For her sisters. Sisters. Sister. Narcissa.


End file.
